Own Next Top Model (Cycle 16)
| nextseason = |season = Asia vs USA |locations = Kiel Odense Copenhagen Malmö |runnerups =Stanley Solomon Mollie O'Neill |judges =Juliette Dubois Avery Meier Elizabeth Meier-Taunton Alexander Jonnson Cameron Kirtlocker }} Own Next Top Model, Cycle 16 was the sixteenth cycle of Sims Next Top Model. In July of 2016, it was announced that Cycle 15 would be the final cycle of Sims Next Top Model however in May of 2017 it was revealed by Juliette Dubois that casting had begun for cycle 16 and that it would premiere in 2018. It was later announced in June that filming had finished in America and that the International destinations were Germany, Denmark and Sweden. In July it was announced the filming had completed in Kiel, Germany, Odense & Copenhagen, Denmark and Malmö, Sweden and that cycle 16 would premiere in November/December time. On September 25th, that cycle 16 will officially premiere Friday, the 29th with 2 episodes. It was also announced that instead of 1 episode a week there would be 2 each friday. The Seasons winner was 26-year-old Indira Chaudhary from Jaipur, India Destinations * Los Angeles, Episodes 1-6 * Kiel, Episodes 7-8 * Odense, Episodes 9-10 * Copenhagan, Episodes 11-13 * Malmö, Episodes 14-16 Prizes * A modelling contract with: Base Models. * A cosmetics campaign with: NYX. * A cover and 4 page spread in: Women's Health. * A fully paid holiday to: Suva, Fiji. * A cash prize of: $100,000. Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 6)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 4)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 6) Ashton Grant & Chloe Grant are siblings. Episode Summaries Episode 1 First aired September 29th, 2017 *'First Callout': Jayvon Hubbard *'Bottom 3': Chloe Grant, Stanley Soloman, Tae Min Hyeon *'Eliminated': Chloe Grant & Stanley Soloman Episode 2 First aired September 29th, 2017 *'First Callout': Gisselle Wilkerson *'Bottom 3': Ashton Grant, Jayvon Hubbard & Michelle Hermedilla *'Eliminated': Ashton Grant & Jayvon Hubbard Episode 3 First aired October 6th, 2017 *'Quit': Ananada Suwannara *'First Callout': Indira Chaudhary *'Bottom 2': Chao Chiang & Talia Esparza *'Eliminated': Neither Episode 4 First aired October 6th, 2017 *'First Callout': Talia Esparza * Bottom 2: Mason Blackwell & Tae Min Hyeon *'Eliminated': Mason Blackwell * Returned: Chloe & Stanley Episode 5 First aired October 13th, 2017 *'First Callout': Chloe Grant * Bottom 2: Altantsetseg Dorjsuren & Die^`n Trần *'Eliminated': Altantsetseg Dorjsuren Episode 6 First aired October 13th, 2017 *'First Callout': Chloe Grant * Bottom 2: Die^`n Trần & Mollie O'Neill *'Eliminated': Die^`n Trần Episode 7 First aired October 20th, 2017 *'First Callout': Tae Min Hyeon * Bottom 2: Indira Chaudhary & Stanley Solomon *'Eliminated': Indira Chaudhary * Returned: Indira Chaudhary & Mason Blackwell Episode 8 First aired October 20th, 2017 *'First Callout': Mollie O'Neill * Bottom 2: Gisselle Wilkerson & Tae Min Hyeon *'Eliminated': Tae Min Hyeon Episode 9 First aired October 27th, 2017 *'First Callout': Michelle Hermedilla * Bottom 2: Chao Chiang & Mason Blackwell *'Eliminated': Chao Chiang Episode 10 First aired October 27th, 2017 *'First Callout': Chloe Grant * Bottom 2: Mollie O'Neill & Talia Esparza *'Eliminated': Mollie O'Neill Episode 11 First aired November 3rd, 2017 *'First Callout': Michelle Hermedilla * Bottom 2: Gisselle Wilkerson & Mason Blackwell *'Eliminated': Mason Blackwell *'Returned': Chao Chiang & Mollie O'Neill Episode 12 First aired November 3rd, 2017 *'First Callout': Stanley Solomon *'Bottom 2': Indira Chaudhary & Michelle Hermedilla *'Eliminated': Michelle Hermedilla Episode 13 First aired November 10th, 2017 *'First Callout': Gisselle Wilkerson *'Bottom 2': Chloe Grant & Talia Esparza *'Quit': Chloe Grant Episode 14 First aired November 13th, 2017 *'First Callout': Mollie O'Neill *'Bottom 3': Gisselle Wilkerson, Saroeung Kheal & Talia Esparza *'Eliminated': Gisselle Wilkerson & Talia Esparza Episode 15 First aired November 15th, 2017 *'Eliminated': Chao Chiang *'First Callout': Indira Chaudhary *'Bottom 2': Mollie O'Neill & Saroeung Kheal *'Eliminated': Saroeung Kheal Episode 16 First aired November 17th, 2017 *'Runner-ups': Mollie O'Neill & Stanley Solomon *'Sims Next Top Model': Indira Chaudhary Summaries 'Call-out order' : This contestant won the competition. : This contestant voluntarily left the competition. : This contestant voluntarily left the competition outside of panel. : This contestant was part of a non elimination episode. : This contestant was brought back into the competition. : This contestant was originally eliminated from the competition but was saved. : This contestant was eliminated from the competition. : This contestant was eliminated outside of panel. : This contestant was disqualified from the competition. Makeovers 'Photo shoot Guide' *'Episode 1': Dance *'Episode 2': The Murderer and The Murdered *'Episode 3': Teacher & Student *'Episode 4': Bank Robbery Fail ( Dye Pack Explosion) *'Episode 5': Nightclub in pairs *'Episode 6': Romantic Photoshoot under the Moonlight ft Avery Meier & Elizabeth Taunton *'Episode 7': Wedding Guests *'Episode 8': Black and White *'Episode 9': Mermaids & Mermen *'Episode 10': Gold Clothes in Red Lights *'Episode 11': Embodying Pride Flag Color Meanings *'Episode 12': Movie Serial Killers *'Episode 13': Circus Freaks *'Episode 14': Couture Alice in Wonderland Characters *'Episode 15-1': Posing with Animals *'Episode 15-2': Embodying Natural Disasters *'Episode 16-1': Cosmetic/Skincare Shoot *'Episode 16-2': Cover Shoot *'Episode 16-3': Final Runway Category:Cycles